Unexpected Love
by athrun10
Summary: Caleb breaks up with Cornelia and it devastated her. However love does move in mysterious ways as she finds herself falling for the last person on her boyfriend-to-be list, Phobos. One-shot and this is just an experiment. :P


This is an experimental one-shot CorneliaxPhobos fic I made to prepare you all for a bigger one (a StarWarsxWITCH crossover fic featuring my two favorite characters in the series: Phobos and Cornelia. Yehey!).

To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of WillxPhobos tandem but I still do respect their fans. The reason why I ship this pair is that after watching the V for Victory episode in season 2, where the two were always seen near each other, I realized that they were a cute pair aside from that some of their traits (if you talk about Cornelia in the show) were almost the same; vain and somewhat arrogant. Anyway, I'm not forcing all of you to like this pairing, I just want to be more creative in matching up the different characters. :)

The setting of the story is before the events on V for Victory. I might do some random sequels to this one-shot.

 **P.S:** Sorry for the crappy cover fic, I actually don't know how to draw.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own WITCH. Just a fan made fic so chill. :P

* * *

"I _don't know if I still want to continue having a relationship with you Cornelia. You're so annoying and all we do is fight and fight. I can't always choose between you and my world. I think I want to break up with you."_

Caleb's words were still ringing in her ears and for a moment she closed her eyes and tried her best to stop herself from crying.

It hurts. It freaking hurts her.

How could he? What have she done wrong this time? She did nothing but ask him why he can't spend a short time with her and just forget about Meridian problems for a while but no, he really need to break up with her.

She did her best to make him happy in their relationship. She had been an understanding girlfriend all those times they were at war. Yes, she might have flaws and she did make a mistake in dating Peter once but she apologize and remained loyal to him.

But why does he need to hurt her that way?

She wanted to slap him after hearing those words but instead she ran away, far away to a place where he can't reach her and where she can cry her heart out.

Now she was done crying or maybe she already cried enough that tears won't fall from her eyes anymore.

She could have gone to Will's house or maybe on the other girl's house to tell them what happened but she doesn't want to add up more drama to the on-going tension that's happening. So she chose a secluded part of the park instead.

She raised her hand and angrily wiped the tear that again escaped her eyes. She thought she already had cried enough tears for him but then no one can really expect her to move on after their breakup an hour ago.

She flicked her hand and a rose came out nowhere, she stared at it, trying to stall herself and fool her mind into believing that it's okay. But the beautiful rose grew thorns; thorns that have infested her heart because of the pain.

She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and kneeled down in front of the flower.

"You guys are lucky you don't really need to love." She whispered softly as she touched its petals.

 _Someone is watching you._ The plant spoke to her. It was another ability that she recently learned from the good old guardian Kadma, who was now under Nerissa's control.

' _Is it Caleb?'_ She asked the plant hoping that it was her ex, coming for her to say that he was sorry for breaking up with her.

 _No._ The plant replied. Cornelia raised one eyebrow. Who could be watching her?

"I know you're there. Come out." She angrily demanded her stalker. She heard a bristle from the nearby bush and a figure came out of the dark. Well, funny out of all people she expects to stalk her it was their favourite tyrant who was standing tall in front of her.

He was here on Earth because they have released him from prison, granted that he will help them steal the Seal of Nerissa and release Elyon and the old guardians from their prison.

"How long have you been here?" She scowled at him. A smirk formed on Phobos' lips and his emerald eyes were glittering. He then moved his arms to his chest crossing it while watching her intently.

"Since your ex broke up with you." Cornelia's eyes widened at his words. Phobos was there when Caleb broke up with her! Was he stalking her ever since? "And I followed you here to make sure you won't do anything foolish." He added.

What now? This evil tyrant followed her to make sure that she won't do something foolish? Her ears might have been toying with her.

She let out a hysterical laugh before growling at the straw-haired man.

"You followed me here because you don't want me to do anything stupid?" She repeated what he just said a few seconds ago. "Wow. That's a new one!" She said as she laughed. For a moment, she has forgotten about her anger with Caleb.

But Phobos didn't say anything. Instead, he went near her until they were inches away from each other, she was about to complain when his strong arms wrapped around her body. She felt unusually safe inside his arms and she noticed a different sensation she haven't felt when she was around Caleb.

The loud thudding of her heart was the only thing she can hear now and she closed her eyes as she smelled his manly scent.

"Cry now while I still let you stain my clothes." He said and she just obliged. Tears fell freely from her eyes and he didn't seem to mind that she has already wet the black long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.

They stayed like that for a while until his hands landed on her chin and slowly lifted her face up. As on cue, his other hand then wiped the tears away from her face. Her vision might be blurry but she knew that those always cold emerald eyes were now full of compassion and sincerity.

He then cupped her face with both of his hands.

"You don't deserve a man like that." He said as he gently dried the tears that were again swelling from her eyes. She just nodded and started sobbing again like a baby while burying her face on his chest again.

If she was in a different scenario, she would be confused and surprised that Phobos was acting like this but she supposed she should be thankful that Phobos was there to comfort her instead of complaining about his presence.

Still the idea of him being around her, his arms surrounding her body, during her most vulnerable time sent chills to her spine and fear was starting to fill her system. But for now she is too broken to care whether who was around her now. She just wants to cry.

Phobos then led her to the bench she had sat on earlier. They perched on the middle of the bench and she continued to lean her head on Phobos' chest. She could her him hum a soft lullaby while his hand was caressing her hair.

She felt her eyes dropping, for a moment she tried to fight the urge to sleep but his lullaby was so peaceful and was somehow dragging her to close her eyes. She felt his cold lips pressed on her forehead before she had succumbed to darkness.

Cornelia woke up and was surprised to see herself in her bedroom. It was already seven in the morning and she can hear the echo of some alarms from the other tenants of the eight-story building they were living in.

Was it all just a dream? She asked herself as she tried to remember everything that happened earlier.

Caleb broke up with her and Phobos comforted her.

She moved to the mirror to comb her hair. Her eyes were swollen. So it must have been all real. But how come she was in her apartment?

Phobos was a magical guy of course, so he must have teletransported her back to their apartment. A smile crept on her face as she remembered how Phobos hugged and caressed her hair earlier.

She never thought that he was actually a good guy after all those times they have fought him or wait maybe he was just pretending to be nice to gain her trust and use her against her friends.

But she had good intuition that he won't do that to her. She had seen in the look in his eyes and it was sincere so she doubts that he would plan something against her and her fellow guardians.

Her thoughts then focused on Caleb. For some reasons her anger for him wasn't there anymore but then she still had feelings for him. They had been a couple for almost year now so moving on will take time.

After what Phobos told her yesterday, she believed that Caleb wasn't worth her tears so she is ready to face him confidently and won't be affected by his presence.

She lazily moved to the bathroom and ran a hot bath to calm her tensed muscles. After scrubbing and rinsing her body she dried herself and wrapped a towel around her. Her pink flip-flops were squeaking as she moved from the bathroom to her big walk-in closet.

She needs to wear something fashionably today.

After flipping thru dozens of clothes she settled for an orange long-sleeved shirt and an orange skirt, she put on a comfortable white flops on her feet and went back to the mirror to blow-dry her hair and cover her eyes with a concealer to hide the evidence of her pain.

When she was done, she placed a brown hat on top of it to keep it in place. She took a deep breath, _no more crying,_ she told herself. She was so done crying for Caleb, he already broke up with her in the past and though he tried to win her back the scenario was now different and he even called her annoying which hurt her so much. She had risked her life protecting Meridian, his home planet, everyday and this is what she gets from him? The nerve!

He should have been more thankful that she was there to help him!

She grabbed her school bag and went downstairs, there's no use thinking about him right now. She instead should focus on school activities as she also had another life aside from protecting the universe.

No one was in the kitchen when she and it weirded her out. Her mom was supposed to be cooking breakfast by now and she should have been greeted by her annoying brat of a sister, Lillian. Her father on the other hand was rarely seen during mornings, he was often busy with work that he had little time to spend with them.

Instead she heard some noises coming from the living room. Her mother must have a visitor so she went there to check.

"Cornelia! There you are!" Her mother exclaimed as she entered the room. Her mother was sitting on their couch in front of no other than...

Phobos!

Her eyes widened as she saw him in his casual Earth clothes. His emerald eyes were glimmering as he saw her. She instead glared at him.

What was he doing here this early?

Her mother said something to Phobos then excused herself back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked as soon as they were alone. Phobos stood up and went near her.

"Fetching you of course." He said as his smile widened. She rolled her eyes. Does he think that this is funny? What would her mom think about him? Or did he meet her father? How about Lillian? She bets that if Lillian knows about this she will tease her every single day and won't shut up about it!

She was about to say something when her mother peeped from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is done Cornelia, Phillip won't you come and join us." Her mother said inviting Phobos to eat with them. Phillip was the name he chose to use during his escapade here on Earth; Phobos seems to be a weird name. It was a Greek weird for fear, which was perfect for his original self; a person to be feared.

"Mom, I really think we should be-"

"Nonsense Cornelia! Phillip might be hungry; he came here early to walk you to school!" Her mother stopped her from further speaking. She gave out a deadly glare to Phobos who was just smirking. She wondered how her mother would react if she'll know that the man standing in their living room have tried to kill her several times and is the brother of her best friend Elyon.

"That would be great Mrs. Hale. Come Cornelia." Phobos said as he grabbed her by the hand. Her eyes widened and her face was heavily blushed by his actions. What the hell was he doing?

Was he flirting with her?

That would be weird considering that he never really showed romantic feelings for her except for yesterday maybe but then it wasn't really considered as flirting more like he was just comforting her as a friend.

He wasn't even her friend!

He was, well, their temporary ally. After they defeated Nerissa, Phobos may turn to the dark side again and might even betray them in the process.

So, what were his intentions for her?

He won't actually gain anything from her, her powers doesn't equal those of Elyon and Will.

If she'll ask, there's a possibility that Phobos will lie to her, maybe it was better this way. She'll just go with whatever he has in mind and know if his actions were sincere or if he was just toying with an innocent girl like her.

Well, unfortunately for him she was not as naïve as Elyon. She knows his ways and that always involve deception and violence. Though she hopes that they won't really end that way.

But still, she does not know what he really wants from her.

The scent of freshly cooked bacons, eggs and toasted bread welcomed them when they arrived in the dining hall. Her mother was smiling as she passed a plate to Phobos and her. They sat across each other and her mother sat in between the two of them. She just rolled her eyes in the process. What was wrong with her mother?

They sat down and her mother started questioning Phobos with some personal things. Although most of his answers were made up some almost of them almost sounded true to her.

"So, how long have you and Cornelia been dating?" Cornelia almost choked on the bacon she was chewing when her mother gave out the question. Her eyes darted towards Phobos whose lips were locked into a smirk when he was asked.

He glanced at her before answering.

"We just started dating a few days ago Mrs Hale but I figured that I need to meet the people who raised this amazing girl." He said and his eyes never left her and she can feel her heart beating wildly. The hair on the back of her neck also stood as she listened to his words.

Amazing girl? He just called her "amazing girl", what was that supposed to mean?

The first few lines of his reply might be a lie but then his last words. Was he telling the truth when he said that he wants to meet her parents?

Her mother's smile seemed to broaden at his answer and she felt like an idiot when she realized that she was staring at him for a quite long time.

They finished eating silently, she then helped her mother with the dishes before she and Phobos went out of the apartment.

"What was that for?" She asked as soon as they were out. She and Phobos were now inside the elevator and she hated the fact that she was this close to him alone inside the enclosed capsule.

"I already said it. I wanted to fetch you and meet your parents in the process." He answered as he grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. Cornelia's eyes widened at the process.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said as tears soon started swelling on her eyes. "If you want me to believe that you care and just plan to break my heart, please stop. I already had enough." She said as she harshly wiped the tears off her face. Damn, maybe she should stop liking men; they only bring nothing but heartache and tears.

But why would she react that way to him? She should be unaffected, she loved Caleb and not Phobos but wait, is she starting to like him that she was so affected by his actions?

Phobos lifted his hand and caressed her face gently wiping some tears in the process. He then pulled her towards his chest and she just poured out like a dam full of water.

Why does she feel weak around him? She had always been strong and brave when she was around her enemies and him before. But now it changed and she was acting like some sort of helpless kitten around him.

"Stop please." She murmured as she continued to cry. She only stopped when the elevator sounded and she distanced herself from her, she then arranged herself up. It opened and she started walking away from him but he was able to catch up with her.

"Cornelia, please." He said as she tried to shove off his hand which was trying to lock on to hers again. She gave him a pained look and was surprised that his expression mirrored hers. His face also looked pained.

"Tell me what you really want from me!" She shouted angrily not minding the people passing by and staring at them. Phobos stopped.

"This may sound weird but believe me when I say that I like you." He said. She stood there staring at him and it took a while before his words entered her mind, her gasp was a few seconds late after she realized what he just said.

"W-what did you say?" She asked. Did he just say that he likes her? When did that even happen? How was that possible? He of all people? But he doesn't even know how love works!

"I. Like. You." He repeated emphasizing every word. She felt the world spinning on his revelation. A man or rather a tyrant like him has feelings for her? That was really a weird one.

"How? When? What?" She asked again. Her mind suddenly felt heavy with confusion.

"Ever since the day that Elyon captured you into a magic bubble. That was the time that I realized that I like you. I was enchanted by your beauty but I tried not to give in to it so that I can focus on my plans." He said while looking at her sheepishly. She remembered the time that she tried to sneak into Meridian and talk to Elyon, Elyon have trapped her inside a magic bubble and that was the first time she saw Phobos alone, she was powerless that time and he could have killed her if he wanted but he didn't. Instead her just left her imprisoned inside the bubble.

Maybe that was why he just left her alone. But a part of him does not believe him. He was deceiving her!

"B-but…" No, he was lying. "You're lying. You're just doing this to take advantage of me." She accused him. It was Phobos' turn to sigh.

"I'm not lying Cornelia. I do like you." He said again, raising his hands on the process. He took one of her hands and the other went to her cheeks. "It hurts me to see you crying so please stop." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes again.

She drew out a deep breath and composed herself. Her heart and mind battled on what she will do about the situation. Phobos was just looking at her, curious about what she will say next. If he was this sincere why not give him a chance? Her heart spoke but her mind was opposing it. No, there's still a chance that he will hurt you like Caleb did, says her mind.

She sighed as she looked at him, he was still just a human and he was capable of making mistakes and that doesn't mean that he does not know how to love, he is also entitled of having a chance to change himself. And if his feelings were true, then she should be the one to give him his chance and change him.

It will not only give him a new outlook in life but it may redeem him.

"You're not lying?" She asked him. He nodded and seemed to look sincere in the manner. She looked into his eyes and studied it for a moment, looking for the evil aura but none was seen so she was satisfied.

She felt her face lighting up and her lips curled into a smile. Earlier she told herself to stop liking men because they only bring tears to women but then they still bring them happiness and bring a smile on their lips.

"I like you too." She said, confessing the building feelings she is starting to have for him. A smile appeared on his lips before he bent down to claim her lips and sealed their new relationship with a kiss.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
